How to Write a REAL Fic
by DJ Ayane
Summary: Shinoa was good at writing fiction but she needed a bit of help, considering a certain someone figured that the substance was lacking. Let's write a new story and see what happens when the stars find it this time? (sequel to Story Time; more fic-ception, MikaYuu, smutty smut)


"S-so you said there w-was more?" the boy asked timidly.

A small giggle erupted from the devilish girl. "Why are you asking huh? Did the last one ruffle your feathers a bit?"

At this the bit straightened and became serious. "No, actually I wanted to, well how do I put this?"

The blond and pastel haired teens stated at each other until the male came up with an answer.

"Well, quite frankly, of all the things you did get right I can't seem to understand how you did it. For the other…things… I'm here to help you make it better."

Shinoa's eyes widened. This was not the answer she was expecting, but then again she couldn't complain because it was better than she could have ever imagined. A story, from one of the characters themselves, feeding her lines. Shinoa found herself laughing with child-like excitement.

"So you're going to help _me_ write a story about you and Yuu-san?" The male nodded. "And you do understand that there will be _intimate_ scenes?"

The red-eyed devil grinned now, "Precisely why I am here, Shinoa-chan."

"WAITHEREWHILEIGETMYCOMPUTER!" the fangirl screamed excitedly, running to her room.

Her biggest dream came true, well just short of actually watching the two. She rushed back to the living room, grabbing the sleeve of her newest co-writer, and plopping on the couch. She proceeded to open a blank document and readied for what she hoped would be the greatest story to ever write.

"Okay, so before we start. How could you have heard what Ferid said to me that day?"

"Well…you see I'm pretty good at reading lips. It's part of my job you know. I am Intel."

"Next thing, all that stuff… before the smut that is, that you had me say to Yuu-chan. How could you have guessed that?" his eyes studied her carefully for lies.

"Well, that one, you kinda talk in your sleep. So I partially know how you feel about us from that. The rest I gathered just from how you act around us and with him." Shinoa shook her head and tapped the computer, "Enough of that. To the story. And to any other questions, remember that I am, or was, Moon Demon Company's Intel. I study my subjects well."

Mika nodded in acceptance of this answer and sighed heavily before going back to the topic of writing.

"First thing's first, we need a background. What is the basis of this story?"

Shinoa thought for a moment, "What about, now just considering that you _are_ a vampire," she paused to study his reaction and continued when all was clear, "how about we do a thirst fic? Like you really need to drink and…"

Mika silenced her with a finger gently placed on her lips and shook his head in disapproval. "No, that's really an overdone subject."

"You read stories like this!?"

"No I don't. I have never read anything like that. I'm just saying playing on the vampire angle is very overdone. Even if I _am_ a vampire." He sighed in relief at the recovery and willed away the blush dusting his cheeks.

"Fine then, how about… I don't know? What do you think?"

"Lets play with realities or something. You know in a story you have free will."

After a few moments of collaboration, the two arrived at an idea. They giggled and proceeded to type away frantically. Some time, coffee, and bickering later, the two were complete. Shinoa was so happy she couldn't help but hug Mika tight. He froze a bit, then wrapped an arm around the petite girl.

"So now that we're done, if you would print me a copy? I need to show this to a certain someone?"

"Are you gonna tell him you wrote it~?" she sang.

"Artists stay modest in their work. I found it is all. You stay silent about it," he leaned in close to her after grabbing the sheets of paper, "or else I'll make sure you pay."

His fangs glistened slightly and Shinoa felt her heart skip a beat. She could see why Yuu liked him. Even threatening you he was pretty hot. Shaking away the thoughts she reassured the boy that his secret was safe. Accepting her answer he smiled, patted her head, and sauntered into the bedroom whistling.

"I'm back! Who's here?" Yuu shouted, throwing his bag on the couch and locking the door.

Suddenly a certain cherubic demon appeared at the end of the hall. He leaned against the wall with his arms hidden behind his back and smiled at his friend.

"Hey Mika, anyone else here?"

The blond shook his head. "Yoichi and Kimizuki went to go do something, I think they said train. As for Shinoa and Mitsuba, they made mention of going for a walk and not being back for a while."

"Gotcha." Yuuichiro felt his cheeks warm at the thought of them being alone. Especially after a few nights ago. "So what are you up to?"

At this point he held up a few sheets of paper and looked to his friend. "You know how she said there's more?"

"Not again! Did she leave it out on purpose?"

"I can only guess so, considering it was laying on the table with a paper with our names on it."

The green eyed boy sighed heavily, falling on the couch. "So I can only assume you're wanting to read this one too?"

Trying to hide his own excitement, he casually strolled over to the sofa and sat next to his friend. "I mean if you want to. What's the worst that could happen?"

Yuu sighed and held out his hand for the papers. "Just understand the instant it gets perverted _you. Are. Reading it._ "

Mika giggled slightly and nodded. "Understood."

 _The sun began to set as the group headed out. It's been a while since they had time to hang out and be kids again. They had all been working hard training the new squads since the war ended, and most of the team's had been wiped out. The five of them decided it would be best to go out to a club, well the two girls decided a club would be best, the three boys just went along by force. They never specified exactly what kind of club they were going to though. Just kept stating that everyone would enjoy it._

" _Can you please just tell us where we are going?" the raven asked for the umpteenth time._

" _No we cannot." The purple and blond chimed in unison._

" _Seriously, would it kill you to tell us at least what kind of a club it is?" asked an irritated Kimizuki._

 _Between the girls giggling and Yuuichiro whining he was about to throw everyone into traffic. They were thankful that he couldn't bring his weapon._

" _I don't know. I kind of like the suspicion." Yoichi said, attempting to diffuse the bomb that was his team._

" _That's fine, we're here anyway!" Mitsuba chirped as she helped Shinoa grab the boys and pull them in before they could read the sign._

 _The room was dimly lit, music was thumping loudly, and fog was covering the floor. The boys seemed like little lost sheep as the girls smiled, pulled them to a bar, and proceeded to order drinks. It wasn't long before it was made clear what kind of a club they were in._

" _Are we…in a strip joint!?" Kimizuki and Yuu shouted in unison._

" _No it's a classier place than that! It's more like a dance club, that comes equipped with dancers." Shinoa giggled as she was led off by a young man, pulling Mitsuba in tow._

 _Kimizuki planted his head on the bar as he lifted his hand for another drink from the bartender. Yoichi just sat nervously, staring around the room. Yuu however, was looking for the exit. He wanted no part of any kind of club. The fact that he let them drag him here was impressive enough. Giving up on trying to leave, he planted himself next to his pink haired teammate and waved down the bartender._

" _Whatcha want?"_

" _Strong, anything strong."_

 _The bartender nodded and walked away to make the boy a drink._

 _'How the hell did I let them drag me into this?' Yuu thought to himself. He took a sip of his drink when it arrived and shuddered thankfully. 'Wash away the memory of tonight please!'_

 _The raven haired boy wasn't sure how much time had passed, all he knew was that his four friends were missing and he apparently lifted his head off the bar. As he was trying to make sense of everything and fill in the blanks, he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder. He turned quickly and grabbed the wrist of whoever was touching him. He was greeted by a pair of ocean blue eyes and golden hair. His breathing hitched as he let go of the boy's arm._

" _Sorry. I didn't mean to…"_

 _The angel giggled and shook his head, "No worries. I startled you, sorry. Is this your first time here?"_

 _The dark haired boy nodded slightly._

" _You don't seem to be enjoying yourself. Come with me, we can go chat a bit, have some drinks…" the blond seduced._

" _But my friends."_

" _They'll be fine. They won't leave without you and I'll make sure of it. Come on."_

 _Giving in to the cute face, he allowed himself to be led to a new dimly lit room. The taller blond sat his new dark-haired playmate on a couch and proceeded to pour a couple drinks before joining him._

" _So what brings you here?"_

" _Who. And a purple headed demon and her blond haired cohort. They said it would be fun."_

" _Hm. I see. Well it doesn't have to be all had you know." The boy tossed his drink back and put a finger in the air, "Oh! By the way! Name's Mikaela. Nice to meet you." He flashed a bright white grin._

" _Yuuichiro. Yuu to most." Replied the brunette, sipping his drink and trying to pinpoint the look behind that grin._

 _Mikaela turned and gently placed a couple fingers on the dark haired boy's knee. "So...what do you do?"_

 _Yuu looked away and shook off the touch. "I'm in an army…of sorts."_

" _Hm. A man in uniform. Attractive." The blond purred, leaning in slightly closer._

 _Either the alcohol was taking effect, or he was imagining things, but Goldilocks seemed to be hitting on him. Again he tried to shake it off, finishing the rest of his drink. He turned slightly to sit the glass on the table next to them and turned back to see the seemingly innocent incubus within centimeters of him. He could smell a mixture of alcohol and mint on his breath. As much as Yuu wanted to move, his body was frozen. It was as though he was in a trance._

" _So…have you done anything with another guy before?" Mikaela whispered almost inaudibly as his fingers grazed Yuuichiro's erection he didn't know he had._

" _Well…I mean….I um…" the raven stammered._

" _Shh. Just let me take the lead. I'll be gentle, I promise." The seductive demon cooed as he leaned to press his lips against the other male._

Yuu found himself blushing intently, Mika on the other hand seemed completely unphased and quite possibly turned on. He shoved the papers to his friend and drew his legs up, grabbing a pillow.

"Your turn. Its getting too perverted for me. And you seem to enjoy it."

Mika giggled a bit staring at his blushing friend, "Well every so often hormones say that some sleazy reading is in order. Yes even stuff like this, and yes even if it's us."

Yuu found his temperature beginning to skyrocket. Why did Mika have to say that like that. And why was Mika so freaking hot in the story. Why did he even seem to be hot here too. He shook the thought and urged his friend to just finish the story already. The sooner the better.

 _The blond straddled the other boy's lap and smirked. He reached over and pressed a button on a tiny remote. Soon after sultry music began to pump out of hidden speakers. The lights went more dim, if even possible, and the blue eyed angel started to grind as he bit on his lower lip. The green eyed male beneath him felt his breathing hitch, his heart attempt to break from his chest, and his mind go foggy. He was soon to forget why he was there, who bought him, and even what he was doing at this time. All he knew was that his pants didn't start out this tight, and if they got any tighter he may very well explode._

 _The false angel grinned as he watched the boy's eyes slide shut and ecstasy overtake him. This was the part of the job he loved most. But this time his heart was in it, because something about this one was different. This one triggered a response in him that he never had before. When he came back to earth, he realized that Yuu was trailing his hands along his thighs. Mikaela let out a small moan that drew a smile from his toy._

" _So, what's your limit?"_

" _My limit? Like money…"_

" _Usually I'd say yes, but for you it's on the house. Now how about I just do things and you tell me to stop when it's too much for you okay?"_

 _Yuu nodded slightly and got himself as ready as he could. Mikaela slipped himself off the boy's lap and planted between Yuu's legs. After a second of teasing, he began to undo the zipper and button, sliding his pants down. The incubus grinned like the Cheshire cat when he released Yuu's stiffened member._

" _Oh my officer, you are very well endowed." He giggled._

 _Yuu blushed heavily, not able to find words to make sentences. But that was fine because he didn't need words for what happened next. The blond took the length into his mouth, slowly and gently sucking on the tip as he took more in. Inch by inch Yuuichiro found himself losing vision and sanity. Small moans escaped his lips as he wrapped his fingers into the golden hair in his lap. This night was amazing, Yuu could die right now and he would be okay with that. After a moment, the golden child released Yuu's flesh from his mouth with a quiet popping sound._

" _Would you like to…" Mikaela motioned between the erection and himself as he smiled._

 _Yuu opened his mouth to answer but could only summon a squeak._

" _I'll take that as a yes. I'll get ready. Don't worry."_

Mika paused and stared at his friend who sounded like a blocked tea pot. His face was boiling and he was balled up tightly.

"Are you okay Yuu-chan?" Yuu nodded, forgoing the attempt to make any sounds. "I could stop if you…"

Yuu shook his head frantically in disagreement. He didn't want Mika to know that he was completely turned on by the imagery playing in his mind. He wanted to hear how it ended, he needed closure. Mika smiled as a devilish glint shined across his eyes.

 _The skilled boy slipped off his own pants and proceeded to straddle the raven's lap. He prepared himself and carefully placed and slid himself onto the boy. He sucked in a deep breath and bit his lip, moaning just a bit. The sights and sounds turned Yuu on more than he already was, he wanted to ravage the seductive young man above him, but he willed himself to let the boy handle it. He watched as Mika slowly, and meticulously move himself up and down his shaft. Long eyelashes fluttered as his ice blue eyes rolled back and he moaned and cried out in ecstasy._

" _Please…please hold here. Tight. Don't let go."_

 _Mikaela placed Yuu's hands on his hips and waited for the man to take his cue._

" _A-ah! Yes…mmm…" he moaned as Yuu's fingers dug into his hips, nails gently digging into his skin._

 _His movements gradually picked up pace as he felt the onyx-haired male throbbing inside of him. It wasn't long before he was gripping himself and stroking to his tempo; hand dropping to the base of the shaft when he came up and vice versa. As he started to lose himself to his own workings, he realized his hand was replaced. He looked down to see that Yuu had began to strike him instead, holding his member with a firm grip._

" _Y-Yuu…what…"he stammered._

" _Helping. I can't let you do this alone." The raven smirked as he continued to stroke the boy._

" _Don't worry…about… m-m-me."_

 _Both males were finding it hard to focus on the conversation. With one last cry, both had accomplished their mission._

" _A-ah! Y-yuu-chan!"_

" _Mi…ka…!"_

 _Yuu gripped Mika tight as they both erupted. Mika gradually concluded his motions and rested his head on the shoulder of his new fix. Yuu threw his head back on the sofa catching his breath._

" _So uh…ready to find your friends?" Mikaela teased._

" _They can wait." Laughed Yuu._

Mika sat the pages down on the coffee table and stared at Yuu, who was now plastered to the corner of the sofa with the pillow smashed to his face.

"Are you alright Yuu-chan?"

"Mmff send mmummf."

Mika pushed the pillow down some and asked again, "One more time not in pillownese please."

"I'm fine thank you." He spat out quickly, shoving his face back in the pillow. After a second he raised his head again, stating at the blond who was still grinning. "You come with me!"

The heavily embarrassed teen stood and yanked the blond out of his seat and down the hall. Mika just continued to grin, everything was according to plan. He intended to show Yuu that the story wasn't entirely made up.

About ten minutes later, Shinoa and Mitsuba crept into the house and searched the living room for the boys. It wasn't long until the symphony of sounds echoed from the back of the house and provided the answer she was looking for.

"And that's the sounds of a well written story Mitsuba. Take note." Shinoa cheered in triumph.

"Maybe we should let Mika write more of them more often." Mitsuba giggled.

"I'm sure Yuu-san wouldn't be opposed to reading them if he did. Now come on, we have things to do. Let's let them be."

Shinoa and Mitsuba smiled at each other as the head back out the door, intercepting Yoichi and Kimizuki on the way, telling them that they wanted to practice techniques. Anything to give the love birds at least a good thirty minutes to themselves.


End file.
